


Gwen Stacy ↪Peter Parker↩

by angieis_weirdo



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, tom h
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieis_weirdo/pseuds/angieis_weirdo
Summary: ❝My name is Gwen Stacy and I'm from another dimension.❞
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 8





	Gwen Stacy ↪Peter Parker↩

The multiverse.

Also known as an omni verse or meta-universe, is a hypothetical group of multiple universes. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them.

Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker. 

Spider-Women and Spiderman.

Two people from two completely different universes. 

Earth 65, Gwen Stacy was bitten by a radioactive spider on her class field trip in her freshman year and become a superhero going by the name of Spider-Women. Aside from her hero work, she was a drummer in a band called the Mary Janes along side with her friends Mary Jane, Betty Brant and Glory Grant. As her freshman year went on and she began to fight more crime by the night, but shortly after her crime fighting started to rise, Gwen's best friend, Peter Parker died during the fight between Spider-Women and Lizard. Blamed for Parker's death began a chase from the police but was later revoked when Spider-Women saved and revealed herself to her father. Upon learning the identity of the hero and saving the NYPD police chief, she was no longer a criminal. In her sophomore year, she learn to love a boy name Miles Morales who became Spiderman and they both fight crime side by side. 

Earth 616, Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider on his class field trip in his freshman year and become a superhero going by the name of Spiderman. Aside from his hero work, he's one of the top students in Midtown School of Science and Technology along with his best friend, Ned Leeds. Before Peter Parker took on his responsibilities, he's uncle, Uncle Ben passed away leaving him and his Aunt May in grief. Without any experience with making a suit, he designed his own and become a friendly neighborhood Spiderman, not really fighting big criminals and dealt with a few robberies and crashes.

But that all change for the both of them when Gwen travel to Earth 616. 

___

This book is on wattpad and my account is angieis_weirdo.


End file.
